In passing
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, one shot] Watching freshman determinedly rush to their next class past the window, Axel feels rather old. For Dualism.


**Title:** In passing  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type:** One-shot, AU  
**Genres:** General, humor, mild romance  
**Warnings:** OoC?  
**Pairings:** mild RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas  
**Rated:** PG  
**Additional notes:** dedicated to Dualism  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. 

_Watching freshman determinedly rush to their next class past the window, Axel feels rather old. (need new summary)_

* * *

Every monday and thursdays, while he is having Advance Calculus and General Methods and Techniques in the same class on the ground floor, he would see diligent freshman passing his window. At first he hadn't noticed the little pipsqueaks running to class, arms occupied with bookbags or heavy books, long wrinkled ties slung over one shoulder and looking out of breath in the early mornings. He had been simply too tired to look up at them. The usual massive algebraic information required a lot of his attention span which he--as expected-- couldn't optimally provide.

But as weeks passed, as Advanced Calculus started to bore him, he could hear the grass rustles; the harsh breathings; the soft but excited murmers outside his window. He could hardly resist a peak. One little look wouldn't hurt, right?

One quick look outside had changed his view on freshman. To put it mildly, they weren't really pipsqueaks at all. They were... dare he say, really cute short people. His fellow classmate Riku, who sat a few seats behind him would agree with him.

On days when the teacher were absent, he spotted Riku talking to one of the freshman--a guy, a short guy with brown hair sticking out on ends and really nice blue eyes--openly flirting with the little guy while leaning on the windowsill. The freshman looked quite flattered. And even Riku thought he was getting somewhere, until another freshman decided to slam a hard-cover novel or something equivalent to its weight into Riku's face, before dragging the besotted freshman to their next class. Obviously.

When he approached Riku about his strange relationship with the freshman, Riku deemed him appropriate to hear his "One True" Love-story from beginning till end.

The guy was one sick person who thought Axel could take all that sugary sweetness Riku had decided to present him. Really one sick bastard. If he, Axel, were to hear another one of Riku's bemons of not getting enough of Sora--that freshman Riku had been talking to--blue eyes, cheery personality and whatnot Axel would really, really hurt someone. Very badly. Sora could just accept Riku's courting before everyone dies of cavities or something close to choking on chicken feathers.

However, that seemed easier said than done. Whether Riku liked it or not, Sora has a twin brother, who would do anything to keep Riku's "flighty paws off his innocent, though older by a few minutes brother even if it meant using violence--also known as; slamming thick, hard objects on Riku's head or into his face.

For a third party this whole little war looked rather childish. On one side, Riku tries his best to get close to Sora. On the other side, the twin tries his best to prevent him from doing so. And in the middle--Sora plays the improtant role of a princess--or a prince--in need of a companion.

... his mind had officially gone crazy with the dramatics playing around like a badly-made movie.

He really needed to concentrate on his Algebra. Quick rustles of shoes over grass caught his attention though. Out of habit, he glanced up to the window on his left--right in time to catch a glimpse of Sora's twin; a determined little guy.

He realized too late that he had fallen for a guy. A very violent guy. He winced when Sora's brother slammed another one of his books on Riku's head as a "punishment for having successfully wooed Sora and don't you think you can get away with your disgraceful behaviour, Riku,".

Heck! He had even fallen for the twin's voice.

Was this how Riku had felt upon seeing Sora's envisage for the first time?

**End**

**TheNekoTalks:**

This one shot has been sitting in my notebook for a while. It's lightly based on my life--I'm one of those freshman who rush to class, fighting for front seats n.n;;. I've been wondering about what my seniors thought of us rushing freshman. _XDD;;_

_General Methods and Techniques_ -- is one of my subjects for my 2nd semester. It's not an easy one.  
_choking on chicken feathers_ -- something I picked up from _Shirohane_'s expressions on how to describe someone who has just seen the world's most sweetest moments. _XDD;_ So it's not mine.

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
